Accurate knowledge of airspeed is critical for proper operation of aircraft flight control systems. The primary instrumentation on aircraft today for determining airspeed is the pitot tube. Pitot tubes are used to estimate airspeed by calculating the difference between the dynamic pressure measured by the pitot tube and the static port pressure. However, the airspeed estimate can become erroneous if there is a pitot tube fault. One example of a pitot tube fault is a pitot heater malfunction resulting in built up of ice and affecting the dynamic pressure measurement.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for alternate systems and methods for providing airspeed estimates.